


Trojan Horse

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 7 [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike spends a lot of season 7 being afraid. Not least of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Horse

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in April 2015.
> 
> Theme: Ships of Fools  
> Prompt: Trojan Horse
> 
> The Latin is from the Aeneid. _Don't trust the horse, Trojans._ It precedes the better known, _Timeo Danaos et dona ferentis._

_I'm not ready for you to not be here._

Chains clank as he rolls onto his side, staring sleepless into the hostile dark. 

What the bloody hell does that even mean, he thinks? 

Not that it matters. He gave up any right to question her long ago.

For whatever reason, she wants him to stay, so he must. 

He'll have to ignore the creeping sense of dread following him like a shadow, and the whispering in his ears, _Equo ne credite, Teucri!_ , reminding him he's nothing but a ticking time bomb.

He tests the chains again. 

They're holding.

So far.


End file.
